Perfect?
by bad wolfs coming
Summary: Evelyn Phillips waited her whole life to be a varsity cheerleader but what happens when she realizes it's not so great on the inside of the in crowd and where did this new boy at school JACOB! come from? JacobxOC - imprint love! M for later chapters!


NOTE: I do not own any of the Twilight characters included in this story

**NOTE:**_ I do not own any of the Twilight characters included in this story. The inspiration behind is thanks to an episode of COLD CASE._

High school. She had spent the past two years of it as a hopeless nobody, a member of the junior varsity cheerleading squad but this year – this year it would be different.

Evelyn Phillips stood on the sidelines, watching the football players dart from one end of the field to the other, throwing the football with relative ease as they did. They made it look so easy but then again she could say the same about the other girls crowding her now.

The few, the popular, the varsity cheerleaders. Angelica Marsh was the captain. Her word was law. She was beautiful, rich, she had everything a girl could want. She had the in, she fit, she ruled the school, and she would be deciding whether or not Evelyn would make the team, she would be deciding whether or not Evelyn would continue being a hopeless nobody.

Turning to her best friend, the girl smiled. "Don't worry Regina, we'll make it" she said, causing the brunette beside her to turn and smile.

She nodded, her brown locks bobbing up and down. "I know – but what if only one of us does, what happens then, I mean – I mean –" she began, stuttering which was a nervous habit of hers.

"Then we'll still be best friends. Forever." She insisted with a bright smile causing Gina to calm a little. She had always been worried about this moment. Evelyn was the kind of girl who didn't know just how great she was. In middle school, Gina had been a geek, a nerd, a somewhat overweight brainy girl who sat in the back of the class. She couldn't believe she ever had the chance to befriend the blond beside her. Evelyn Phillips was made for popularity and Gina figured this, this right now, would make or break our friendship.

"Alright!" came Angelica's voice, rising over the mindless chatter of the younger girls around them. "We've decided who our new recruitees will be!" she said, her perfectly glossed lips moving as she spoke, forming the words that would shape the rest of their high school careers.

"Girls, say hello to your new Varsity cheerleaders, Evelyn Phillips and Regina Katz!"

Evelyn blinked, one, twice, before her friend's piercing scream caused her to wake up. Turning round she beamed at the brunette and threw her arms around her in a hug.

"I told you Genie, I told you!" she said as she jumped up and down, watching as her friend smiled brightly, accepting her pom-poms from Jasmine Rex, Angelica's right hand girl. Evelyn smiled as she took her own.

"The rest of you bitches, junior varsity all the way .. maybe" Angelica said, throwing her perfect blond hair over her shoulder as she laughed. Evelyn watched the other girls sulk away leaving just the pair of them with the other girls on the squad who were looking them up and down, perhaps sizing them up.

"Practice is everyday after school starting tomorrow. Don't be late." Angelica informed them, popping her gum and smiling the fakest smile Evelyn had ever seen. She just nodded her head. "Of course" she said, watching the girls retreat in their uniforms – uniforms her and Gina would own tomorrow.

-

Walking home that day was nothing after that. No, the mile between the high school and her house didn't even register to her and Gina. They were floating on air, they were on the very top of the world. Their high school careers were going nothing but up and tomorrow would prove that.

After bidding her friend good-bye, Evelyn glided up the walkway of her own house and opened the door. Her mother's head immediately peeked out of the kitchen and after taking in her daughter's glowing appearance she smiled in turn. "Do I even need to ask how try outs went?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Do these tell you anything?" Evelyn asked in turn, pulling the pom pom's out of her backpack and grinning at the woman who let out a squeal and darted from the kitchen to the doorway in no time flat. Sweeping her daughter up in a hug, Evelyn let out a laugh, wrapping her arms easily around her mother who was just as skinny as she was.

"I'm so proud of you honey, I knew you could do it. You can do anything you set your mind to, isn't that what I told you?" her mother all but cooed causing Evelyn to let out a laugh and nod. Mrs. Phillips was the kind of mother who supported her daughter in everything she did. She didn't push her own dreams and ambitions on her, she let her live out her own, and for that Evelyn knew she was truly blessed. It was just the two of them, had been since her father passed away when she was 10 but they were doing just fine in her eyes.

"I know Mom, I know" she said, giving the woman a final squeeze before letting go and pulling away with the same bright smile on her face. "Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

R&R PLEASE! JACOB WILL BE TURNING UP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, CROSS MY HEART!


End file.
